VMA: The Vongola Modeling Agency
by darkdoll25
Summary: Collaboration with Darkdoll25 and Dark Gothic Lolita. After searching for weeks, the VMA finally found their newest models. All tucked in a little town of Namimori. Of course they don't accept at first, but are blackmailed into doing it. Multiple OC's. AU discontinued, until I find purpose again.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE: Written by me, Darkdoll25. Idea for this prologue was invented by me xD

(Put line here)

"Why do men model in magazine pictures, Mommy?" A young Tsuna looked up at a drooling Nana. She was reading Vogue, and so many hot men were staring up at her. They were posing, and looking cool.

"It's because they are VERY good looking, Tsuna dear. You see, people like looking at beautiful things. But, they are more than just beautiful. They are smoki- I mean gorgeous hot. Okay, dear?"

"Yes, Mommy. Do you think when I'm older, I'll be qualified as a male model?"

"I hope so."

"Huh?"


	2. Scouting: Namimori Middle

Darkdoll25: Woot! My first collaborated chapter with Dark Gothic Lolita. I hope you guys like it, took us about 2 weeks to finalize every single detail. And there are STILL things to go over! This is going to be a LONG journey everyone. And I'll try to update my other fanfictions too! I've left them empty for TOO LONG. R&R&F&S

Read

Review

Favorite

Sub

* * *

><p>"We have to find new people, Decimo," Hershel said in his British accent to his boss. His company, VMA, needed new hot models in order to fill the empty spots left by the promoted models before.<p>

The Decimo groaned, rubbing his temples. If he doesn't find the new models soon, his company and everyone else who depended on it would be bankrupt. He definitely doesn't want that.

"Hershel…Can you do plan B?"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes. I do, drag them out if you have to."

"Yes, boss!"

* * *

><p>Hershel adjusted his striped scarf, black checkered shirt, and pulled up his dark denim black skinny jeans. He quickly unfastened his seat belt and opened the car door. His sleek white Z-4 BMW shimmered in the sun, making him squint. Perhaps he should come later, as anxiety washed over him.<p>

Gulping, he strolled into the main building. Girls turned and stared at the hot Caucasian man that walked through the halls. They didn't know that he had extreme shyness, and hated to be looked at. It wasn't helping that his parents were both famous actors. Imagine the sadness they were engulfed with when they found out he had stage fright..

"I-I would like to go to class 3B..please?" He said weakly, with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. The secretary almost died of cuteness and quickly pointed his way towards the classroom.

"Thank you!" He smiled, and the secretary had a major nosebleed.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why, Sawada-san.. but I feel as if something is going to happen today." Gokudera remarked thoughtfully in homeroom. (AN: Since mafias don't exist in their world because this is AU, I'm making Gokudera call Tsuna Sawada. Okay? YAY!)

"Huh? What's going on here?" Yamamoto walked over and grabbed a chair, spun it around, and sat leaning on the back of the wooden chair.

"Gokudera-kun says that he has a strange feeling today," Tsuna explained for him. It's true, Tsuna had been feeling something strange too. It was almost like a premonition.

"Class! Get back in your original seats, homeroom is about to start."

Just when the teacher was going to continue on, the door quietly slid open. All of the classroom's attention turned towards it. The teacher was about to scold the late student, when she noticed who was standing right behind the doorway. It was the famous cutey, Hershel the manager of VMA.

"Wh-Wh-Wh…" He stuttered from his podium, helplessly watching Hershel walk into the class. All of the girls' mouths dropped down, gaping open.

"H-Hello.. My Japanese isn't that good, but I would like to stay here and observe the class teaching. It's for this educational program." Hershel smiled at the teacher, and was given silent permission to sit at the very back.

He took out his notebook and pen to mark down who had a chance to become one of the chosen. His attention was automatically turned towards the three boys who were sitting up straight, listening at the teacher. They all snuck a look at him, and Hershel gasped. Those three, they were certainly going to be the next big things.

Tsuna quickly whipped his head around and so did Gokudera and Yamamoto. Why was there a good-looking foreigner in their classroom, even if it was for an 'educational' program. It just didn't sit well with him.

Hershel then looked for potential girls that could be chosen. At first, he thought of the brunette haired girl who was also sitting up straight, nodding at everything the teacher was saying. But it was the moment that her mouth opened that made Hershel regret thinking that she could be the one. It sounded too preppy, happy, and just plain annoying.

Course, he was nice, so he made it seem not as rude. He quickly marked down the names Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in his notebook and strolled out of the classroom.

"Thank you!" He said in English, smiling at the teacher. The teacher blushed and stuttered a very weak, "Yoo welcome.."

* * *

><p>"Now, could you please turn your textbooks to page 300? Now-" Mr. Haku was then interrupted by the sudden sliding of the classroom door. He slammed his pencil down, irritated at the late student. But after looking at his classroom, there weren't any missing seats.. so why was someone opening the door?<p>

"Excuse me, can I stand in the back and observe your students?" Hershel asked in English. Then realizing that Mr. Haku was quite confused and made no move to speak, he noticed that he wasn't speaking in Japanese. Quickly, he switched to Japanese and bowed deeply.

"Oh, it's alright. Please stand next to Rikon. She's the one in the dark long black hair."

"Thank you!"

Hershel walked slowly to the girl, smiling apologetically at her. Rikon then stared at the front of the class, flustered. His bright blue eyes were very hard not to notice, and his wavy blonde hair was very beautiful and soft looking. Especially his soft pink lips, they captured all the girls' hearts.

The British stood at the back and scanned the classroom. There were decent looking people in there, and found nothing to report. But a certain white haired boy then shouted to the front of the class.

"MR. HAKU! THAT ANSWER IS WRONG TO THE EXTREME!"

Hershel immediately turned to look at the boy who had just shouted out that Mr. Haku was wrong. He was met with fired up eyes and a determined smile. He had above average looks, and was very brash. Exactly what he needed in VMA.

* * *

><p>Hershel smiled, victorious. He had found four boys, and had recorded their names for the recruiting process. Maybe the next town over had some good looking people. But, he wasn't too hopeful for it.<p>

He was then bumped into by a boy just one foot shorter of him. He quickly exclaimed a sorry and grabbed the papers that the boy dropped.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" His habit of calling every male a sir came from being with the Decimo too long.

"Oh? Who are you?" Hershel looked up into steely cold eyes. But the boy's mouth was smirking, slightly baring his teeth.

"I'm Hershel, I noticed that you are the leader of the disciplinary committee. Anyone who helps protect people's safety is a nice person in my book. I'm so sorry if I came here unannounced. My boss tends to do that."

"Hmm, I'm Kyoya Hibari. Nice.. to meet you, Hershel."

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUN! First chapter, DONE! On to the next one! But not now xDDD

Hoped you like it. Me and Dark Gothic Lolita would love more than 50 reviews for this fanfic. There's going to be A LOT OF CHAPTERS! LIKE A LOT. A LOT A LOT! So we would LOVE to have more than 300 in total :)


	3. Hibari Meets A Friend

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews guys!

Scramble of thoughts

CloudyDays12

Peppermint twertle

Free water-drop wind

Your usernames are so unique xD. This is a collab with Dark Gothic Lolita. She created this with me, so please check her out and her stories! And she wrote most of this chapter.

(PUT LINE HERE :D)

He had tried to be polite. He tried to be angry, which for him meant sudden death to the other. But no. Hershel was one determined man.

Hibari was not at all a happy person. All he wanted to do now was bite someone to death and it was that damned man that he had just seen right now. This stupid man had come around his precious Namimori and had asked, no, demanded something from him!

"We've seen you around town the way you fight and it looks good and effortless. We were wondering if you would like to become a model." Hibari stared laser beams at this man. Just who the FUCK did he think he is?

Hershel seemed unfazed, sipping his tea in Hibari's office. His eyes were calm and collected, no trace of fear in voice either.

"If you don't leave, then I'm afraid I'll have to bite you to death."

The man simply chuckled. Hibari scowled.

"Great. Meet us down at the shopping center and look for a sign which says 'Vongola Modeling Agency'. Here is my card and my full name is Hershel Layton. Very nice to meet you!"

Before Hibari could pull out his tonfa to knock the living daylights out of this man, Hershel simply snapped a finger at his people whom appeared suddenly and they quickly moved out as if they weren't there to begin with.

Hibari had planned on not going, but then again this man had ruined his peace.. So he decided to pay the little twerp a visit. He arrived at the shop and there seemed to be a waiting room of some sort.

But something confused him. Wasn't VMA a huge corporation that controlled over half of Japan's trade market and overseas? Why this dingy shop for a meeting place?

Thinking it was nothing, he entered the air conditioned building. There were crowds of girls who were squealing and the sight of it just made Hibari twitch. He still hated crowds.

As he went to find a seat to refrain himself from hurting those girls, he saw a white haired girl with piercing black eyes. She seemed nonchalant, obviously not feeling as giddy as the girls to the right of her. Hibari thought of looking for another place to wait, but like him, she looked like she hated the crowd. He shrugged and took a seat near her, what's there to risk?

The said girl had felt a deadly presence near her and turned her head to the left and looked at who had settled down next to her. When she saw that it was the rumored bloodthirsty teen who 'bites' anyone to death, surprisingly for a person, she felt quite honoured of having him sit next to her.

She just wished that all the girls would shut up about the modeling crap though. It was getting on her last nerves.

Hibari wasn't prepared for what had happened next. The girl suddenly erupted from her seat, facing the giggling girls.

"Would you all just be quiet? I don't want my perfect afternoon to be ruined with the noise and presence of.. you things," the girl said calmly. She lifted her hand and brushed the bangs from her forehead, scolding herself mentally for losing her cool. Sighing, she sat down next to the chuckling teenager.

"Oi, you." The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Hibari moved closer to her. "I was wondering when I can get to see this Hershel guy so that I can muck up his face."

"That's why you're here? To beat the crap out of the British man?"

"There is no way in hell that I am going to become a model."

Hibari said the word like it was something that was never even in his vocabulary. The girl shrugged, "You must be Hibari then. He will come out soon to pick what girls will be winning the model trip to a foreign country. My name is Michelle by the way." She stuck out her hand which for some reason, Hibari immediately grabbed to shake.

"Hn."

He had talked way too much for his liking. He then asked a question, out of curiosity.

"So why aren't you over there in that crowd?"

Michelle made a face and rolled her eyes. "Because unlike those bimbos over there, I really don't care about this. I'm using this as an opportunity to get out of my house and be what I want to be. Just an individual, you might say."

Hibari nodded and looked away. "I'm glad that you aren't like this girl Kyoko at my school. She would definitely join that crowd of 'bimbos' as you called it."

It was sort of like a silent acceptance, and Michelle acknowledged that she had somehow passed the 'test'.

She smiled and nodded at the compliment. She seemed to be on cool terms with the most aloof guy in the town.

The door then burst open and out came Hershel. All the girls shut up for a while as he called out some names. He said five girls names that Hibari wasn't really listening to until he heard Michelle's name being called out. She sighed.

"It looks like I'm a winner. I guess I'm glad, cause now I'll be able to get out of here. It was nice meeting you, Hibari." She stood up and Hibari's steel eyes bore into her pure black pupils.

He smirked, "If you were a guy, I would test out your strength and fight you here." Michelle shrugged her shoulders and followed by a mocking gasp . "Now who says I'm not strong, you sexist?" She chuckled, "You sound just like my brother. See you around."

Hibari watched as she walked through the double doors. When all the girls left, some crying of disappointment while others shouted with glee, Hibari then remembered his reason for coming here. It wasn't much to dawdle on Michelle now, they'll probably never meet.

He then spotted Hershel, smiling to the crying girls and consoling them. The girls were obviously head over heels for the British.

"Now, I want you to take everything you said back. It doesn't matter though because either way, I'm still going to bite you to death," growled Hibari, instantly pushing the flirts away.

Hershel let out another laugh that seemed to get on Hibari's nerves.

"You know, I am told that I have three personalities. One for being nice and shy, another calm and collected, and another cold as ice and strong as you. Don't make my third personality come out."

Hibari, amused, replied.

"I would love for it to come out, that way this won't be such a fast fight for me."

"Oh? I thought that you might be flattered to be part of a modeling team. We already have four boys from your school and they seemed acceptable. Course, they won't be as easy as you."

Hibari put up his hand, unbelieving.

"You.. that's more reason that I'm not going to become a model. At all."

He already knew of who the four boys were, they were the only above average students at his school. Chances are, they would become models too. Hershel seemed like the man to go to any means.

Hershel nodded. "You seem to already know who they are."

Hibari sighed, "… And what are the conditions for being a model?"

Hershel grinned, he could already see the covers of Seventeen already.

"Just look exactly how you look. Have consent on the clothes that are chosen by the stylist.. and oh yeah. You would have to leave the country to move to America for this-"

Hibari's eyes widened, and he bared his teeth.

"Did you say I would have to leave the country? No, I'm not leaving Namimori, so you have to find someone else herbivore."

"But I found the perfect fill in for you! Just try it out! You could recruit more strong people to protect Namimori in California! Just think, your town being the safest of all in Japan." Hibari stopped dead and growled at the man.

"…Just like Dino," he muttered. Memories of being manipulated by his blond cousin from overseas made him slightly irritated. How dare Dino use Namimori as leverage? But this wasn't the time to get frustrated with him right now..

Hibari took a deep breath, and closed his eyes weighing the choices.

"Anything funny and I WILL bite you to death." At this, Hershel turned into the Cheshire cat with his grin.

"Fantastic! Well, I have to run; I need to find more people!" Hershel ran out of the stall.

As soon as he was out of earshot, he muttered something that he had observed ever since coming here.

"Namimori has some very unique people here. Why didn't I come here in the first place?"


End file.
